1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type of portable cattle guard; specifically an improved structure of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,423 in the name of Combs as issued on Jul. 4, 1989.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Cattle are normally enclosed within the confines of a fixed fence line area. In most cases, there are several openings along the fence line to permit vehicles and farm equipment to pass into the enclosed area. When gates are used to close the openings, it is necessary for the driver of a vehicle to get out and open or close the gate upon entering or leaving the confined area. In order to avoid the above, cattle guards are provided in openings in a fence line to facilitate movement therethrough.
Cattle and other farm animals are reluctant to pass over parallel, spaced apart bars forming a cattle guard as it is normally placed over a ditch thereby to create an unstable footing area. If the cattle guards are substantially flush with the ground surface, cattle will, after a period of time, learn to cross over and not fear the cattle guards. Therefore, most cattle guards are placed over ground areas that are sunken or where a trench has been cut. This type of arrangement necessitates that the cattle guards be constructed from heavy gauge steel capable of supporting vehicles passing thereover.
Accordingly, a need exists for a type of cattle guard that is capable of providing a space between the ground surface while at the same time being constructed of a material that is light weight and can be easily assembled and placed into fence openings. In addition, the locations of fence openings may be changed from time-to-time and may require additional cattle guards.
Cattle guards have been in use for over a hundred years, along fence openings, across roads and to inhibit cattle from crossing onto railroad tracks and the like. Examples of various types of cattle guards including their general structural and operational features can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 117,600, 1,529,460, 1,620,348, 322,399 and 4,609,184.